mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Wolverine Marvel Comics
Wolverine Marvel Comics | | alter_ego = James Howlett | species = Human mutant | alliances = | aliases = Logan, Jeremiah Logan, Patch, Weapon X (Ten), Death, Mutate #9601, Emilio Garra, Weapon Chi, Experiment X, Agent Ten, Peter Richards, Mai' keth, Black Dragon, Captain Canada, Captain Terror, John Logan, Jim Logan | powers = *Superhuman senses, agility, reflexes, and animal-like attributes *Extended longevity via regenerative healing factor *Adamantium-infused skeleton *Retractable bone claws *Skilled hand-to-hand combatant | cat = super | subcat = Marvel Comics | hero = y | sortkey = Wolverine (character) }} Wolverine (birth name: James Howlett; colloquial: Logan, Weapon X) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, mostly in association with the X-Men. He is a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, powerful regenerative ability known as a healing factor, and three retractable claws in each hand. Wolverine has been depicted variously as a member of the X-Men, Alpha Flight, and the Avengers. The character appeared in the last panel of The Incredible Hulk #180 before having a larger role in #181 (cover-dated Nov. 1974). He was created by Marvel editor-in-chief Roy Thomas, writer Len Wein, and Marvel art director John Romita Sr. Romita designed the character, although it was first drawn for publication by Herb Trimpe. Wolverine then joined a revamped version of the superhero team the X-Men, where eventually writer Chris Claremont and artist-writer John Byrne would play significant roles in the character's development. Artist Frank Miller collaborated with Claremont and helped revise the character with a four-part eponymous limited series from September to December 1982, which debuted Wolverine's catchphrase, "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." Wolverine is typical of the many tough antiheroes that emerged in American popular culture after the Vietnam War; his willingness to use deadly force and his brooding nature became standard characteristics for comic book antiheroes by the end of the 1980s. As a result, the character became a fan favorite of the increasingly popular X-Men franchise, and has been featured in his own solo comic book series since 1988. He has appeared in most X-Men adaptations, including animated television series, video games, and the live-action 20th Century Fox ''X-Men'' film series, in which he is portrayed by Hugh Jackman in nine of the ten films. The character is highly rated in many comics best-of lists, ranked #1 in Wizard magazine's 2008 Top 200 Comic Book Characters; 4th in Empire s 2008 Greatest Comic Characters; and 4th on IGN's 2011 Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Fictional character biography Wolverine was born as James Howlett in northern Alberta, Canada, during the late 1880s, purportedly to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett,Wolverine: Origin #1. Marvel Comics. though he is actually the illegitimate son of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan.Wolverine (vol. 4) #5. Marvel Comics. After Thomas is thrown off the Howletts' property for an attempted rape perpetrated by his other son, named simply Dog, he returns to the Howlett manor and kills John Howlett. In retaliation, young James kills Thomas with bone claws that emerge from the back of his hands, as his mutation manifests.Wolverine: Origin #2. Marvel Comics. He flees with his childhood companion, Rose, and grows into manhood on a mining colony in the Yukon, adopting the name "Logan".Origin #3–5. Marvel Comics. When Logan accidentally kills Rose with his claws, he flees the colony and lives in the wilderness among wolves,Wolverine: Origin #6. Marvel Comics. until he is captured and placed in a circus.Origin II #2. Marvel Comics. Saul Creed, brother of Victor Creed, frees Logan, but after he betrays Logan and Clara Creed to Nathaniel Essex, Logan drowns Creed in Essex's potion.Origin II Logan returns to civilization, residing with the Blackfoot people. Following the death of his Blackfoot lover, Silver Fox, at the hands of Victor Creed, now known as Sabretooth,Claremont, Chris (w), Wolverine #10. Marvel Comics. he is ushered into the Canadian military during World War I. Logan spends time in Madripoor before settling in Japan, where he marries Itsu and has a son, Daken. Logan is unaware of his son for many years. During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain AmericaWolverine: Origins #16–20. Marvel Comics. and continues a career as a mercenary. He serves with the 1st Canadian Parachute BattalionWolverine (vol. 2) #34. Marvel Comics. during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. As a member of Team X, Logan is given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joins the Canadian Defense Ministry. Logan is subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remains captive and experimented on, until he escapes.Windsor-Smith, Barry (w, a). "Weapon X", Marvel Comics Presents #72 - 84 (1991). Marvel Comics. It is during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he has adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. James and Heather Hudson help him recover his humanity following his escape, and Logan begins work as an intelligence operative for the Canadian government's Department H. He becomes Wolverine, one of Canada's first superheroes. In his first mission, he is dispatched to stop the destruction caused by a brawl between the Hulk and the Wendigo.The Incredible Hulk (vol. 2), #180–181. Marvel Comics. Later, Professor Charles Xavier recruits Wolverine to a new iteration of his superhero-mutant team, the X-Men where he shares a relationship to Jean Grey with Cyclops.Giant-Size X-Men #1. Marvel Comics. It was later revealed that Wolverine had been sent to assassinate Xavier, who wiped Logan's memories and forced him to join the X-Men.House of M #1. Marvel Comics. In X-Men #25 (1993), at the culmination of the "Fatal Attractions" crossover, the supervillain Magneto forcibly removes the adamantium from Wolverine's skeleton. This massive trauma causes his healing factor to burn out and also leads to the discovery that his claws are actually bone. Wolverine leaves the X-Men for a time, embarking on a series of adventures during which his healing factor returns. Feral by nature, Wolverine's mutation process will eventually cause him to degenerate physically into a more primitive, bestial state.Uncanny X-Men #330. Marvel Comics. After his return to the X-Men, Cable's son Genesis kidnaps Wolverine and attempts to re-bond adamantium to his skeleton.Wolverine (vol. 2) #99–100. Marvel Comics. This is unsuccessful and causes Wolverine's mutation to accelerate out of control. He is temporarily changed into a semi-sentient beast-like form. Eventually, the villain Apocalypse captures Wolverine, brainwashes him into becoming the Horseman Death, and successfully re-bonds adamantium to his skeleton. Wolverine overcomes Apocalypse's programming and returns to the X-Men. In 2004, Mark Millar took on Wolverine with the "Enemy of the State" story arc. Wolverine travels to Japan to search for Mariko's missing nephew, but it was a trap by the Hand to brainwash Wolverine.Wolverine (vol. 3) #20. Marvel Comics. HYDRA is revealed to be allied with the cults the Dawn of the White Light and the Hand in order to kill superheroes and brainwash them into soldiers. Wolverine kills The Hornet, so Elektra and S.H.I.E.L.D. decide to come after him.Wolverine (vol. 3) #23. Marvel Comics. Wolverine also attacks the Fantastic Four in the Baxter Building. He is not able to injure the team, but hacks their computer and steals Reed's anti-Galactus weapons before teleporting out.Wolverine (vol. 3) #22. Marvel Comics. They believe that the next attack will be against Daredevil, but it was a trap to capture Elektra and brainwash her.Wolverine (vol. 3) #24. Marvel Comics. He also attacks the X-Mansion. He threatens Rachel Summers with a bomb that will kill the students unless she uses Cerebro to kill the president. Instead she figures out how to disarm the bomb. Right before he is subdued, Wolverine strikes at Kitty Pryde, who phases, so his blades kill Northstar.Wolverine (vol. 3) #25. Marvel Comics. Wolverine is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and submitted to VR reprogramming. Hydra then strikes the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with all their brainwashed villains.Wolverine (vol. 3) #26. Marvel Comics. Wolverine is unleashed on them and manages to save Nick Fury from Elektra. Wolverine then tracks down Northstar and the Dawn of the White Hand with three reprogrammed sentinels.Wolverine (vol. 3) #28. Marvel Comics. He then attacks the Hand's secret base with the last Sentinel and faces Elektra, who is now the Queen of the Hand. It turns out she can't be brainwashed since she's been resurrected so many times. They finish off the Hand leaders, then track down The Gorgon, whom Wolverine kills by showing him a reflection of himself on his adamantium claws. Wolverine is finally able to track down the grave of missing boy.Wolverine (vol. 3) #31. Marvel Comics. In Wolverine (vol. 3) #32, Mark Millar drafts a tale of Wolverine in a concentration camp, who is constantly executed and burned in a furnace, then resurrected, which mentally tortures the camp warden. He does not speak a word in the issue, which suggested to Millar by Will Eisner, to resolve Millar's perception that Wolverine's normal manner of speech would not be an appropriate fit for the story's setting.Bazz, Robert (September 5, 2009). "When Will Eisner Met Wolverine". High Five! Comics.Millar, Mark (October 25, 2006). "Breakfast with Logan and Will" (Introduction). Wolverine: Enemy of the State, Marvel Comics. Archived at Google Books. Retrieved February 1, 2017. In 2005, author Brian Michael Bendis had Wolverine join the New Avengers. During the miniseries House of M, Wolverine is able to recall that his previous memories and uses mutant Layla Miller, to deconstruct the world Scarlet Witch created. Wolverine is one of the few characters who can remember the House of M world and seeks out to enact vengeance on those who wronged him.Wolverine (vol. 3) #40. Marvel Comics. In Wolverine: Origins, the character's second solo series, Wolverine discovers that he has a son named Daken, who has been brainwashed and made a living weapon by the villain Romulus, the man behind Wolverine's own brainwashing. Wolverine then makes it his mission to rescue Daken and stop Romulus from manipulating or harming anyone again.Wolverine: Origins (vol. 1) #5. Marvel Comics. During the events of the "Messiah Complex" storyline, Cyclops orders Wolverine to reform X-Force. Since then, Wolverine and the team (initially consisting of X-23, Warpath, and Wolfsbane) have starred in a new monthly title. The team was also featured in the "Messiah War" storyline, a sequel to "Messiah Complex". After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ends the X-Force program, but Wolverine continues a new Uncanny X-Force team in secrecy with Angel/Archangel, Psylocke, Deadpool and Fantomex. In 2008, writer Mark Millar and artist Steve McNiven explored a possible future for Wolverine in an eight-issue story arc entitled "Old Man Logan" that debuted with Wolverine #66. Millar, the writer for the story, said, "It's The Dark Knight Returns for Wolverine, essentially. The big, wide, show-stopping series that plays around with the most popular Marvel character of the last forty years, a dystopian vision of the Marvel Universe and a unique look at their futures. The heroes have gone, the villains have won and we're two generations away from the Marvel we know." In X-Men #5, it is revealed that in order for Wolverine to fully infiltrate the ranks of the vampires that were attacking Utopia at the behest of Dracula's son Xarus (when Wolverine thought the vampire virus had simply bested his healing factor) during the "Curse of the Mutants" storyline, Cyclops has to infect him with nanites that are capable of shutting off Wolverine's healing factor. Cyclops can activate them by merely clicking a button on a remote control device he carries with him at all times.X-Men #5. Marvel Comics. Wolverine Goes to Hell "The Red Right Hand" is a group of people who have been wronged by Wolverine and have sworn revenge on him. They trick him into trying to save his girlfriend Melita Garner (who was Mystique in disguise) and then trap him in a mystical circle to send him straight to Hell. While he is in Hell, a group of demons possess Wolverine's body. The demons then attack Wraith while he is at church, then they attack Colossus. The Red Right Hand then start to kill off people that Wolverine knows, like the Silver Samurai. While in Hell, Wolverine confronts Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper of Wolverine's legal father who is revealed to be Wolverine's biological father. Wolverine is also reunited with various people he has either killed or died because of him, both foes (led by Sabretooth) and friends. Wolverine manages to escape from Hell with the help of Melita, Daimon Hellstrom, and the Ghost Rider.Wolverine (vol. 4) #1–5. Marvel Comics. However, his body is still possessed by the demons. The X-Men find out that Wolverine is possessed and decide that he should die to protect humankind, believing Wolverine would prefer to die rather than kill innocents. Wolverine is attacked on all sides by fighting the demons that still possess him and the X-Men that want him killed. He subsequently tracks down the Red Right Hand and kills their team of killers, the Mongrels. Wolverine fights his way through them only to find that the Red Right Hand's members have all committed suicide, while a pre-recorded message reveals that the Mongrels were all his illegitimate children. Unable to seek vengeance, Logan drags his children to the graves of their mothers before abandoning the world altogether.Wolverine (vol. 4) #6–15. Marvel Comics. Broken and depressed, Wolverine secludes himself in the frozen wilderness and travels with a pack of wolves, eating little scraps of what's left of their kills. Poachers find the pack and capture any wolves that are young enough to fight. Wolverine goes to find his pack and kills the poachers. As he debates going back to the wild and hiding in deeper seclusion, he finds injured children whom the poachers were using to fight wolves for sport. Wolverine returns the children to their families only to be found by Melita and his allies who convince him to come back to civilization.Wolverine (vol. 4) #16. Marvel Comics. Sometime afterwards, the events of Fear Itself and before Schism take place. Schism At the beginning of the events of Schism, Cyclops thanks Wolverine for always being there for him as they seem to finally have come to a mutually spoken and understood respect for each other after years of fighting and rivalry. While at a conference for weapon control, Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) launches a psychic terrorist attack on the ambassadors present. In response, Sentinels are deployed at the conference and are disposed of by Cyclops and Wolverine. Due to growing fears of mutant threat, countries around the world begin to mobilize their Sentinel forces. As Cyclops begins to deploy X-Men around the globe to deal with the threat, Wolverine returns to Utopia to find Hope Summers and the Lights waiting for their combat training lesson. After insulting Hope's team and realizing that Idie is losing her childhood, Wolverine asks Kitty Pryde to make him a doll to give to Idie. Wolverine gives the doll to Idie and eats ice cream with her while news reports of Sentinel activity play and tensions build around Utopia. Sometime after, Kid Omega shows up on Utopia. Wolverine tries to attack Kid Omega when Cyclops stops him. While Cyclops sends a team of some of his most powerful X-Men, as well as some of the island students, to a local mutant museum exhibit as a "show of force", Wolverine goes to a local bar to sulk in his aggravation with the current situation. The new Hellfire Club attacks the exhibit and incapacitates all senior X-Men present. As Wolverine rushes to the museum to help from the bar and Cyclops flies in from Utopia, Idie asks if she should kill the Hellfire Club to help. While Wolverine protests against it profusely, Cyclops tells Idie to do what she feels is right. Idie kills almost every Hellfire Club member left to save her friends and mentors. Wolverine pops his claws at Cyclops in anger that he used a child to save the day, but restrains himself when he realizes what he is doing.X-Men: Schism #1–3. Marvel Comics. From the wreckage of the museum, a sentinel begins to form. While Wolverine tries to stop the sentinel from maturing, he is thrown into the ocean. Shortly after, Wolverine swims on to Utopia and tells the mutant children that they need to leave. Cyclops tells the students to fight together and that they can beat the sentinel, but Wolverine objects to using children to fight battles. Cyclops doesn't listen and begins to prepare the students for combat. Shortly after Wolverine returns with a detonator to blow up Utopia and orders all remaining people on the island to evacuate. Cyclops and Wolverine's frustration with each other come to a head when Cyclops brings up Jean Grey saying that she never loved Wolverine and always feared him. Wolverine replies "And if she were here right now, who do you think she would be more frightened of?" The two fight each other in a rage while being attacked by the sentinel and as Wolverine claws into Cyclops' visor, the students reappear on the battlefield to help them fight the sentinel. In the morning, Cyclops and Wolverine stand victorious with the students all living, but Wolverine cannot continue watching Cyclops use children as soldiers to fight these battles. Wolverine announces his departure from Utopia and indicates he will take any mutant on the island who wants to leave with him. While Wolverine does not leave as an enemy of Cyclops and his X-Men, he makes clear he wants both sides to stay out of the others business.X-Men: Schism #4–5. Marvel Comics. Wolverine returns to Westchester, New York to open a new school, the "Jean Grey School for Higher Learning".Wolverine and the X-Men #1, 2011. Marvel Comics. Regenesis After the Schism, around half of all the mutants on Utopia accompany Wolverine to Westchester to be a part of the new school. He appoints himself as the headmaster, Kitty Pryde as the co-headmistress, Hank McCoy as the vice-principal, and various other characters such as Rogue, Cannonball, Iceman, Rachel Grey, and Gambit are appointed as the school's staff. Toad is appointed as a janitor. The first issue focuses on the state education board visiting to approve of their school application. As Logan and Kitty give the delegation a tour, Kade Kilgore shows up and tells Logan that he is the one who caused the Schism and he will destroy all that Logan has worked to build up. Wolverine founded the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, spending all the fortune that he had amassed over the years upon it.Wolverine and the X-Men #1. Marvel Comics. On its first day it was assaulted by the new Hellfire Club, who had been a major force in causing the Schism of the X-Men. Wolverine made it clear that he didn't want to lose any of the kids and fought as hard as he could against the Frankenstein Monsters whom Iceman defeated by making Ice clones of himself. Then, they were attacked by the Hellfire Club, who were in possession of a spawn of the original Krakoa.Wolverine and the X-Men #2. Marvel Comics. Kid Omega, who wants to prove himself to Broo, Idie and Kid Gladiator, reasoned with Krakoa who then joined Wolverine's X-Men. Wolverine confronts the Hellfire Club tells them to stay away from his school, though he admonishes Krakoa not to attack them. Matt Murdock tells Kade Kilgore that he is being sued by Wolverine for the sum of $879 million for the damage he did to the school. As the school is rebuilt, Logan is informed that Krakoa was glad they allowed him to stay and Logan notes the advantage of school grounds that could defend itself.Wolverine and the X-Men #3. Marvel Comics. "Avengers vs. X-Men" When the Phoenix Force returned to Earth, Wolverine sided with the Avengers and went with them to Utopia to take Hope Summers into custody (as they suspected her of being the Phoenix Force's intended host). Wolverine found this particularly difficult to do as he was forced to fight those he once thought of as family.Avengers vs. X-Men #2. Marvel Comics. Cyclops tries to convince Wolverine to switch sides and become part of the X-Men once more. Wolverine is infuriated, feeling Cyclops has betrayed what the X-Men stood for, and did not have the right to determine who was a part of them. After Hope's escape, Wolverine accompanies her to the Blue Area of the Moon. She promises to let Wolverine kill her if she is unable to control the Phoenix Force; her only request is that she gets the chance to control it. However, Wolverine betrays her by summoning the Avengers.Avengers vs. X-Men #4. Marvel Comics. The Phoenix Force begins to bond with Hope, at which point she admits that she cannot contain it. She asks Wolverine to kill her, but he is prevented from doing so by Cyclops. Eventually, the Phoenix Force possesses the X-Men present on the moon, who then return to Earth, leaving Wolverine and the Avengers injured on the Blue Area of the Moon.Avengers vs X-Men #5. Marvel Comics. ''Uncanny Avengers'' sketching Wolverine at the 2013 Wizard World New York Experience]] After "Avengers vs X-Men", Wolverine gives a eulogy at the funeral of Professor X, where he admits that he wanted to kill Cyclops. Later, he becomes a member of the Avengers Unity Squad, a team created by Captain America to improve human/mutant relations by having X-Men and Avengers working together. The team's first mission pits them against a clone of the Red Skull who had grafted Professor X's brain onto his own.Uncanny Avengers (vol. 1), #1–4. Marvel Comics. During those events, a solo mission left Wolverine infected with an "intelligent virus" hailing from the Microverse. While his healing factor purges the infection from his body, the viral agent was still able to suppress Wolverine's healing factor, leaving him in the search for a cure. Death of Wolverine In September and October 2014, the "Death of Wolverine" storyline began after a virus from the microverse turned off Wolverine's healing factor, allowing his enemies to be able to kill him. Heroes such as Mister Fantastic offered to work on finding a means of reactivating his healing factor. When he learned that a bounty had been placed on his head, Logan resolved to find his foe, eventually identifying it as Doctor Abraham Cornelius, the founder of the Weapon X program. After defeating Dr. Cornelius' latest experiment, Wolverine slashed the adamantium container before it could be infected with Dr. Cornelius' chemicals and Wolverine gets covered in it during the process. Wolverine dies from suffocation from the hardening adamantium.Death of Wolverine #1–4. Marvel Comics. Wanting to possess Logan, Ogun traveled to the Paradise facility to find him already dead, so instead he made Sharp his host.Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program #3. Marvel Comics. His body was later seen still kneeling on the roof when the subjects led by Sharp escaped Weapon X soldiers looking to retrieve them and escaped the lab in a helicopter, and was last seen caught in an explosion on the roof.Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program #1. Marvel Comics. "Death of Wolverine" is a 2014 comic book storyline published by Marvel Comics. The story has grown from both volume 5 (Marvel Now!) and volume 6 (All-New Marvel Now!) of the Wolverine main series. Eat shi "Death of Wolverine" is a 2014 comic book storyline published by Marvel Comics. The story has grown from both volume 5 (Marvel Now!) and volume 6 (All-New Marvel Now!) of the Wolverine main series. Ofcourse,this was just another stupid stunt by Marvel Comics to create a female Wolverine. Post mortem and legacy as Wolverine on a variant cover of All-New Wolverine #6 (May 2016). Art by Emanuela Lupacchino.]] The aftermath of Wolverine's death is explored in the series Wolverines.Beard, Jim (April 28, 2014). "C2E2 2014: Death of Wolverine". Marvel.com. Sharp, Skel, Neuro, Endo, Junk, and the "Wolverines" (a team formed from the fallout of his death by Daken, Lady Deathstrike, Mystique, Sabretooth, and X-23) try to find Logan's adamantium-covered body, which is taken by Mister Sinister. The group infiltrate Mister Sinister's fortress to retrieve the body, but it is taken by the X-Men after a battle.Wolverines (vol 5) #6. Marvel Comics. As one of his last requests, Wolverine arranged for Spider-Man to become a member of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning's staff, wanting Spider-Man to investigate a suspected double agent.Spider-Man and the X-Men #1. Marvel Comics. Despite the initial hostility he faced from the rest of the team, Spider-Man soon exposed a plan by Mister Sinister to acquire genetic samples from the X-Men and create a new clone army. Storm even noted after Sinister's defeat that Spider-Man's unconventional attitude made him more like Wolverine than she had acknowledged.Spider-Man and the X-Men #6. Marvel Comics. Black Widow tracked a knife covered in Wolverine's blood in the possession of A.I.M. to a research facility in Moscow. Captain America and Deadpool went to retrieve it in order to prevent A.I.M. from misusing Wolverine's DNA. Deadpool was given the blood-covered knife by Captain America to do with it as he wanted. Deadpool had recently acquired an incubator that could create new bodies using a DNA sample. Deadpool deferred the decision to bring Wolverine back to life until he had more time to think on whether it would have been what Wolverine wanted.Death of Wolverine: Deadpool & Captain America #1. Marvel Comics. X-23 begins wearing a variation of Wolverine's costume and adopts his codename.All-New Wolverine #1. Marvel Comics. An alternate timeline version of Wolverine known as Old Man Logan who arrives after the Secret Wars from Earth-807128 is invited to join the Extraordinary X-Men.Extraordinary X-Men #2. Marvel Comics. Old Man Logan was shown the adamantium-frozen body of the present-era Wolverine to prove that this wasn't the elderly Logan's past.Old Man Logan Vol. 2 #4. Marvel Comics. In the afterlife, Wolverine makes a brief reappearance when he, Phoenix and Amanda Sefton encourage Nightcrawler, who has just been fatally stabbed by the Crimson Pirates, to return to the land of the living.Nightcrawler vol.4 #10 (2014). Marvel Comics. Resurrection In Marvel Legacy #1, the time-displaced Jean Grey discovers the adamantium shell in Wolverine's grave has been cracked open and is empty. Meanwhile, Wolverine acquires the Space Infinity Gem after killing the Frost Giant that was targeting it on Loki's behalf.Marvel Legacy #1 Later, Logan tries unsuccessfully to rekindle his relationship with Captain America,Captain America #697 Jane Foster,Mighty Thor #703 Spider-Man,Amazing Spider-Man #794 the Avengers,Avengers #680 and other heroes.Black Panther #170''X-Men: Red'' #2''Marvel 2-In-One'' #3''Invincible Iron Man'' #598 While he initially refused to join the X-Men, he secretly observed the preparations for the wedding of Kitty and Colossus, wishing them good luck.X-Men: Gold #30 (June 2018) Infinity Countdown While camping, Wolverine was attacked by some Ultron Virus-infected aliens and manage to defend himself thanks to the Space Stone he wields. Wolverine is soon afterwards confronted by Loki for a warning of the upcoming War and many villains who are trying to seek the stones will eventually pursue Logan and the rest of his allies who have the Infinity Gems soon.Infinity Countdown Prime, 2018 He then gives the Space Stone to a clone of Natasha Romanoff.Infinity Countdown #1, 2018 Hunt for Wolverine In the months predating this event, someone looking like Wolverine popped up in several comics' last pages, hinting to a possible return of the clawed mutant. It has been revealed that before the time-displaced Jean Grey "discovers" the adamantium shell in Wolverine's grave has been cracked open and is empty, the X-Men set up Wolverine's 'public' grave in the cabin and were able to get his body out of the adamantium shell by having Kitty phase his corpse out of it, subsequently burying him in a secret location in Canada while leaving the shell as a site for others to attend in memorial of him. The shell is cracked when the Reavers attempt to steal Wolverine's corpse and shortly after that attack, Kitty visits the 'real' grave and realizes that it is empty. Kitty contacts Daredevil and Tony Stark for help finding who took Wolverine, but all are left concerned at the questions of who would even know the location of the true grave- which was known only by a few key X-Men- and whether Wolverine was stolen or 'woke up' on his own as the X-Men also began their investigation, leaving the time-displaced Jean Grey alone in the cabin.Hunt for Wolverine #1 At the same time, some of Wolverine's worst enemies hear what happened and join the hunt. "Hunt for Wolverine" is the name of a 2018 comic book storyline published by Marvel Comics, starring the character Wolverine. There are 4 teams who investigate independently Logan's body disappearing and reappearing: * In Weapon Lost, vigilante Daredevil, Inhuman detective Frank McGee, retired private eye Misty Knight, and multilanguage speaking mutant Cypher search for Logan by following his sightings. After fighting Albert in Canada, the group finds info involving Wolverine's involvement with a group called Soteira.Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #1-4. Marvel Comics. * In Adamantium Agenda, Tony Stark tries to buy a superhero genetic code (possibly Logan's) from an underground secret auction, helped by Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and X-23's Wolverine appearance when they infiltrate an auction involving superhuman DNA that is crashed by Mister Sinister. While Soteira was revealed to have stolen some of Mister Sinister's work, Iron Man discovers that Sarah Kinney is X-23's biological mother and that one of the X-Men members is not a mutant meaning that there is a genetically-altered sleeper agent among them.Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda #1-4. Marvel Comics. * In '''Claws of a Killer', feral mutant Sabretooth, cyborg martial artist and assassin Lady Deathstrike, and Wolverine's long-lost son Daken team up to check news on their enemy's whispered resurface. When they arrive in Maybelle, Arizona to investigate the sightings, they fight an army of zombies and the Soteira Killteam Nine where its members include Lord Dark Wind and Graydon Creed's zombie forms.Hunt for Wolverine: Claws of a Killer #1-4. Marvel Comics. * In Mystery in Madripoor, female X-Men members Domino, Storm, Psylocke, Rogue and Jubilee fly to Madripoor, once a relatively peaceful hideout for their teammate, searching for clues and fighting Viper and the Femme Fatales who are now joined by Wolverine's old enemy Sapphire Styx. While finding out that the Femme Fatales have also imprisoned a weakened Magneto, the women find that Viper has a benefactor in Soteira. When the villains are defeated, Magneto denied any knowledge of Wolverine's body being stolen.Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #1-4. * In Dead Ends, it is revealed that Wolverine is in the clutches of Soteira's leader Persephone as her holographic transmission to Kitty Pryde, Daredevil, and Iron Man advises them not to come looking for Wolverine. Persephone tells a restrained Wolverine that it will be over soon.Hunt for Wolverine: Dead Ends #1. Marvel Comics. Return of Wolverine This miniseries focusing on Wolverine's resurrection opens with Wolverine having been brought back to life in an amnesic state by an initially unidentified force, forcing him on a search for answers as he learns that he is being hunted by a force capable of reanimating the dead.He eventually realizes that he was brought back to life by Persephone, who has used her ability to revive the dead to restore various people to act as her agents and complete certain key assignments to arrange for the construction of a complex satellite network. The completion of this network would allow her to 'kill' humanity and then revive them in a state where she could control the amount of brainpower they possessed, allowing her to use some of them as drones while others would be capable of more independent action to benefit her regime. However, when she revived Logan to assist her, his restoration also reactivated his healing factor, allowing him to come back to life on his own after his assignment for Persephone had concluded, with Logan restoring enough of his memory to accept that he had to destroy Persephone's satellite base, surviving the subsequent crash to Earth.Return of Wolverine #1-5. Marvel Comics. J Uncanny X-Men After the apparent disappearance of the rest of the X-Men, Logan responded to a call from the resurrected Cyclops to meet at a key location, the two fighting off the Purifiers, Reavers, and Sapien League that had responded to Cyclops' call,Uncanny X-Men #11. Marvel Comics. before setting out to find and restore the X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #12. Marvel Comics.